Overanalysing Love Hearts
by Scarlett71177
Summary: Remus worries about getting too personal on his first Valentine's Day with Tonks.


_Be Mine._

It seemed to be a popular phrase this time of year, but what _exactly_ did the phrase mean anyway?

What image did it evoke? Granted, he probably wouldn't have been analysing and dissecting this if he were not a werewolf.

Was it offensive?

_Not exactly. In theory it was a flattering romantic notion implying lovers wanted to be attached to one another forever, but-_

Would she assume he was trying to 'claim' her in some twisted werewolf mating ritual?

_Or was he just a paranoid old man either A. misinterpreting a beautiful young woman's feelings for him in the first place, or B. putting words in the mouth of said beautiful young woman who didn't deserve his imposition. What if he did want to be with her forever in a non-possessive, completely traditional, totally human-like way?_

Remus sighed looking at the display of St. Valentine's Day candy in the window of Honeydukes' Sweet Shop. Behind the glass was an array of sweets. Perched on red velvet-covered platforms sat open boxes of Honeydukes' finest heart-shaped chocolates wrapped in pink foil, some contained caramel, others truffles- his own personal favourite. Other boxes contained marzipan hearts and cupids, and then there was the candy Tonks had recently claimed was her very favourite- Love Hearts.

Some of the sugary sweets contained purely innocent messages like 'Smile' or 'U R Kind' which were nice, safe, and friendly. While other hearts, like a bright pink one staring him right in the face said 'Be Mine.'

_Was it too early in their blossoming relationship to insinuate anything so bold?_

Perhaps, he contemplated, he might forgo the cliché and personal declaration of sentiment on Valentine's Day and just buy Tonks a nice slab of fudge…

_A nice slab of fudge?_

Remus slapped his woollen gloved hand against his forehead and grimaced. A slab of fudge seemed too impersonal. So, between the choice of _Possibly too personal and slightly possessive_ or _I put absolutely no thought into your gift because I had the willies_ which was better?

He slumped against the façade of the building, rubbing his hand over his face, the fibres of his glove catching on the greying-brown stubble on his cheek. He could have asked Sirius about this, but Padfoot hadn't stopped taking the mickey out of him since Remus had confessed to be falling in love with Tonks during a particularly embarrassing night just after Christmas when he'd let his guard down when plied with too much Firewhiskey.

Why did new relationships have to have that new relationship feeling?

He took a deep breath, the frigid air stinging his lungs, and found his resolve. Tonks deserved something sweet and lovely for St. Valentine's Day and all the heavy contemplation wasn't going to make his decision any easier. Remus sloshed through the snow, the icy slush seeping in through the cracks in the bottom of his shoes, and up the steps to Honeydukes.'

The bells jingled over his head as he ducked in from the cold, stomping his wet feet on the welcome mat near the door.

"Good afternoon," a cheery voice called as Remus approached the counter and removed his gloves, flexing his fingers, hoping the warmth and dexterity would return to them.

"I'd like a sack of Love Hearts please," he asked, letting his gaze drop when Mrs. Flume's eyes met his own.

He wondered briefly if she thought him a cheap git buying only one small bag of multi-coloured candy hearts when others in the shop were spending galleons on truffles, ganaches, chocolate frogs, and pale pink coconut ice squares.

Trading the proprietor for his purchase, Remus deposited the white confectionery bag containing Tonks' favourite candy inside his cloak and quickly exited the shop.

* * *

Remus entered through the front door at number twelve Grimmauld Place almost expecting Tonks to be standing close, but not _too _close to the troll leg umbrella stand waiting for him- but she wasn't.

The basement stairs creaked under the dead weight and awkward shuffle he'd come to associate with Sirius after a bottle of Old Ogden's.

"She's upschtairs, mate," he slurred, reaching the top step with a bottle in one hand and clutching the handrail with the other. "An' mighty eggschited too."

Remus could feel the blush creeping over his exposed skin as Sirius paused, regarding him for a moment and then ambled past him and dragged himself up the flight of stairs to the upper floors.

Remus removed his cloak, retrieving the candy from the inside pocket before slowly climbing the stairs and pausing outside the room Tonks used while she stayed there.

He lingered outside the door, hand poised to knock. He could hear the melodies of the Weird Sisters and her distinctive stumbling inside the room.

Unable to hold in his smile, he let it spread across his face and rapped softly on the door.

"Who is it?" she squeaked, her voice laced with giddiness. So much so that Remus was forced to chuckle out his reply.

"It's me."

"Oh- oh- you're early! Erm-" she paused, scurrying around the room, "come in!"

He opened the door and found her standing in the middle of her room with a scarlet red box of Honeydukes' chocolate in front of her chest. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

Remus didn't think he could swallow the lump in his throat if his life depended on it. Printed in fine gold script across the centre of the heart were the words 'Be Mine.'

He felt the warmth returning to his cheeks as he thanked her and offered her the bag of Love Hearts in return for the chocolate.

"Ta!" she said excitedly, tearing into the bag, plucking out one of the pink candies and popping it into her mouth.

She reached out to cradle his cheek and he smiled at the contact of her soft skin against his own. "Happy Valentine's Day, love," she offered, stepping up on tiptoe to press her lips to his.

* * *

_Written for the metamorficmoon Valentine's Day Challenge at Live Journal_


End file.
